


The words I never had the confidence to say

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Riding, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gives Marco a massage to help his injury, but thing's escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The words I never had the confidence to say

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on this request: Hi! Can u do a Götzeus smut where Mario takes care of Marco's thigh injury. Some sort of returning the favor when Marco also took care of Mario's groin injury. Please. =D
> 
> I added a little more, because I realized it's been so long since I did a Götzeus smut ;) I hope you will all enjoy this story, much love. xox

Marco raises an eyebrow as his younger lover heads over to him, with oil and a tube of lube in his hands. "Mario, what are you doing?" If Mario thinks he's going to be topping Marco, he has another thing coming.

Mario beams, his cheeks turning pink. "I want to return the favour. When I first got injured you massaged my groin, so I thought i'd return the favour." Mario smiles innocently and pours a generous amount of the lavender oil on his fingers.

"Aww sunny, you are so sweet. But." Marco nods into the direction of the lube. "What is that for? You are not coming anywhere near my ass with that." Marco smirks, but Mario can only giggle.

"I was going to ride you." Mario says while he brings his fingers down to Marco's thigh, and starts to massage the injured muscle. Marco groans and throws his head back. Mario has such talented fingers. "That's if you want me to of course."

"Are you kidding me of-" Marco cuts off as Mario finds the injured part of his thigh, an starts to rub it with gentle fingers. Marco sighs happily, feeling the knots undoing. "Of course I want you to ride me." He eventually adds.

"I like to make my man feel good." Mario rubs more oil onto his fingers, and massages the skin. Reducing Marco to a moaning, withering mess.  Mario sneaks his hand closer to Marco's dick, and massages his boyfriends groin.

"Come on Mario, I want to fuck you." Marco takes Mario's fingers into his hand. "Don't use the lube, use the oil." Marco winks. "Remember our first time, and we didn't have any lube."

Mario smiles, and pours a generous amount of massage oil onto Marco's fingers. "Yeah I remember, were on holiday in Ibiza, and we had to use tanning oil." Mario guides Marco's fingers to his entrance. "My ass was slipping for a few days after that."

Marco grips Mario's hip, and slides a single finger inside of his boyfriend. "I don't think i've ever fucked a virgin as lose as you." Marco giggles, and starts to move his finger, twisting and turning the single digit, quickly adding a second one to the mix. Marco always enjoys the way Mario feels wrapped around his fingers. Mario doesn't need all that much preparation, but Marco eventually adds a third, and a fourth digit anyway, just to make sure he doesn't hurt Mario in any way.   

"I wish my thigh didn't hurt so bad, I love fucking you Mario." Marco eases his fingers out, and starts to lightly jerk on his cock, while Mario hovers over, and nudges the head of Marco's cock against hole. "I love to watch you, withering and whining underneath me like a whore."

"You calling me a whore, Reus?" Mario teases Marco, rubbing the head of Marco's dick over his ass, but only enters the tip. Marco smirks, and takes Mario's hips into his hands, and slams inside of him with one swift move, taking Mario by surprise. "Fuck."

"Yeah, i'm calling you a whore Mario." Marco wraps his arms around Mario's neck, and pulls him into a quick kiss. "But you are my whore." Marco squeezes Mario's thigh. "But please can you move, my dicks going to explode."

"You just know how to ruin the moment, don't you?" Mario winks, because he's not really mad. Mario's hands are shaking, but he manages to grip tightly onto Marco's shoulder, as he pulls himself all the way up, only to sink back down.

"What about the time you ruined the moment?" Mario looks down at his boyfriend, biting his lip in confusion. "Don't you remember Mario? You were a naughty little boy, and you came from the spanking."

Mario wants to give a smart ass comment back, but Marco is bored with Mario's slow rhythm, and slams up into him, catching Mario's prostate. "Oh fuck." Mario groans, and rests his head against Marco's chest. "Fuck me Marco, take me hard."

Marco places a hard kiss onto Mario's temple, and slams up into the willing body. The Ginger holds Mario tight in his arms. Mario loves it, and he lets Marco know that, by moaning, and screaming with every deep thrust into his body.

"Do you want me to make you come Mario?" Marco sneaks his hand down towards Mario's cock, he doesn't take Mario's member into his hand, instead he squeezes Mario's balls, and massages them, while still slamming up into him.

"Marco." Mario whines in need, Marco just chuckles, and holds Mario's hips, to stop him from thrusting down onto Marco's cock. "Stop being bratty." Marco snaps up his hips, and catches Mario's prostate with every thrust. Mario's eyes roll into the back of his head, he's going to die if he doesn't come soon.

Marco hits Mario's swollen glad three more times, then eventually takes pity on him. "come for me baby." And only then does he let go of Mario's balls, and wraps his fingers around Mario's shaft.

"Fuck yes, you make me feel so good." Mario growls. Marco is matching his hard thrusts, with the hand movement on Mario's cock. Mario can hold his load for a while but Marco takes it easy on him tonight, one flick of his wrist and Mario is coming.

Mario drop his head onto Marco's shoulder as he falls apart, his whole body shakes as she splatters his load over his own, and Marco's toned stomach, his boyfriends name falling off his lips.

Marco thrusts up into Mario with all his might, and chases his own orgasm. He's careful not to hit Mario's prostate, not wanting to over stimulate his little love. Mario clenches down around Marco's cock, and it's just enough to send him over the edge, with one last cry of Mario's name, he spills his load into the younger one.

"You did so well tonight." Marco eases his cock out of Mario, and holds Mario's body tightly into his arms. He places a hard kiss on Mario's temple, the younger one gets the hint, and turns his head. Marco places a quick kiss on Mario's lips before pulling away.

"I can't wait until my thigh gets better, i'm going to tie you to the bed, and fuck you all night long."

Mario smiles, his eyes are closed ready for sleep. "Hurry up and get back to full fitness then." Marco runs his hand through Mario's soft hair, and watches him fall asleep.

"Or maybe, I will make love to you, because I never want to lose you Mario." Marco sighs, because despite all of his confidence, he can never tell Mario any of this when he's awake.

"I'd like that, and you'll never lose me Marco." Mario says, taking Marco by surprise. The smaller body shuffling back into Marco's. "Because I love you more than anything in the world."

Marco smiles, and it's the happiest he's been in such a long time. "I love you too Mario."  


End file.
